Wanna Play A Game?
by RisingDawn66
Summary: In the readers eyes you will experience a tale of a girl named Isabelle it will cut from your point of view to show her story which is in different style then go back to reader POV for ending I hope you will enjoy it. I will also add to it at some point.
1. Isabelle's bio

Isabelle is 17. She's 5"4' 135 pounds. She has blood red eyes, very messy blonde hair, big smile. She wears a broken straight jacket that has blood on it, bloody white pants, usually no shoes. Has many scars on her body uses scalpel as weapon most of time. She is insane usually stays in her asylum or the slendermansion goes out occasionally to get victims. She waits till someone goes in her asylum and starts a 'game' if there's a group the game is to be the last one living. If alone the game is survive the night and don't leave. She was abused since she was 4 up until she was ten when she snapped and killed her parents then was brought to the asylum staying there for seven years till they moved to a different location and she stayed at the old one. She is somewhat friendly and won't kill unless provoked or is in the mood to play. Her catchphrase is "wanna play a game?". She uses scalpels or knives cutting her victim torturing them then cutting their throat open to kill them. She likes people who are brave and don't try to escape when playing her game, shiny things, drawing, and a few other things. She dislikes people who don't play her game right or try to escape, rude people, being called insane or crazy, and writing since she's not good with it.


	2. Wanna Play A Game?

Wanna Play A Game?

It was a late night when your 'friends' well soon to be friends dared you to spend the night in an abandoned asylum. They tell you it's the only way to be in their group and that if you do you will be very respected. Apparently none of them have lasted the night in that place. They would try, but eventually gave up the group taking the person in for trying anyways. They kept trying to convince you, but you kept declining. There was a reason you always said no. That place is not fully abandoned it may seem to be, but it's not. On the news every once in awhile will be a report of a missing teenager. Alright sounds normal, but these teens never returned. They all went to that asylum saying they will make it through the night and there's nothing in there. They all disappeared some police have ruled in that they were murdered, because the next day the teens body would be found outside with cuts, gashes, scratches, and stab wounds. The police don't know exactly who or what is committing these murders, but some say it's a mental patient that was never moved to the new asylum. Her name is Isabelle. They say she was abused when she was young. Her mother and father would torture her, lure her to the basement each time with the same words every time 'want to play a game?'. She was enduring all this from the age of 4 to the age of 10. She loved her parents very much despite them abusing her she felt like they weren't meaning to. She believed every time she heard those words her parents finally changed that they finally wanted to play with her, but every time ended in pain. It's not Isabelle's fault, it's not her parents fault. Isabelle believed the reason they did what they did to her was because of stress or the fact that they had a bad criminal past with torturing people. Poor little Isabelle suffered many things in those six years, and one fateful night she finally snapped. Isabelle however did not understand that the real reason why her parents tortured her so much was because they wanted her to snap. They wanted her to realise that the world isn't as nice as it seems and is actually very cruel. They went to Isabelle one night saying the same thing 'want to play?' and like usual Isabelle happily went with them. They lead her down to the basement Isabelle's smile soon fading into a frown realizing the torture was soon to come.

" _Mom, dad why do you keep doing these things to me?" She asks softly looking to her parents who were silent guiding her to a chair and strapped her down._

" _Why are you doing this to me!" She yelled not struggling knowing her fate, but wanted answers. Isabelle's parents just stared at her. The mother slowly picked up a scalpel and walked to Isabelle who's eyes widened. The father held Isabelle still while her mother carved into the girl's flesh. Screams. Screams were all that could be heard in the basement. Isabelle screamed in pain thrashing in her father's arms tears streaming down her cheeks._

" _Mom, dad stop it hurts!" She yells in a pained voice as her mother continued._

" _It's for your own good" Isabelle's father says softly into her ear. Isabelle knew this wasn't she soon blacked out. The mother thinking she was fully out put the scalpel down Isabelle having deep cuts in her now. The father slowly unstrapped her from the chair when her eyes snap open. She screams in pain lunging at her parents laughing loudly and insanely. Her mother and father watched her smiling. She kept laughing as she grabbed the scalpel giggling and shaking as she sat on her mother._

" _Wa-wanna play a ga-game mommy?" She asks in a shaky unstable voice smiling big as her mother nods. Isabelle laughs slowly bringing the scalpel to her mother's skin shaking wondering why she wasn't thrown off._

" _Mo-mommy aren't you go-going to stop m-me?" She asks as her mother shook her head. Isabelle was very confused now as she looks at her mother._

" _Yo-you're really just go-going to let me?" She asks eyes wide as her mother nods. Isabelle heard her father chuckle and looked to him._

" _Honey I told you she wouldn't have to will to hurt us she's just a precious fragile little flower that can't live without her parents abusing her besides I bet she likes the abuse" He says provoking a very deep growl from Isabelle. She was now angry more angry than before. She hates the torture it's awful she hated what her father just said. Isabelle saw her father smirking as he was angering her on purpose._

" _What's with the expression realising just how much of a sick demented child you are? You knew we would never change, you knew we would keep doing this, you knew we would never stop yet you kept following us" He says smirking bigger as Isabelle growls more. She soon screamed and lunged jumping on her father. She held the scalpel smiling big._

" _Guess daddy wants to play first!" She yells laughing loudly as both her parents watched calmly. She giggles and laughs lifting her father's head smiling big as she slowly traced the scalpel pushing down the blade cutting the skin and going into the flesh soon bleeding. She smiles slowly dragging the scalpels blade through her father's neck who didn't mind the pain. Isabelle looked at her father expecting to see a hate and pain filled expression, but she got what she didn't expect. Her father was smiling a sweet and gentle look in his eyes as he spoke._

" _That's it Isabelle keep going I knew you had it in you just keep cutting sweetheart it'll be over soon" he says being calm his voice happy like a parents would be when their child would do something right. This confused Isabelle why was her father happy? Why was her father not trying to beat her? Why was he letting her kill him? These were some of the questions that went through Isabelle's mind as she didn't realize she was still cutting his neck open. It was soon too late as he father was soon coughing and choking on blood. Isabelle drops the scalpel gasping tears in her eyes as she stared down looking at what she did. She cries trying to wipe away the tears as her father smiles._

" _Hey don't cry Isabelle just know that I loved you very much and I'm very proud of you" He says before his life slipped away Isabelle being upset as she started to laugh again. She snapped her head towards her mother picking up the scalpel smiling big._

" _Mommy's turn next" She says smiling very big as her mother nods._

" _I just want you to know the reason we did this is because we wanted to make you strong it's a cruel world out there. We wanted to make you stronger less tolerant to pain you did good. I love you very much" She says smiling as Isabelle lunged on her soon cutting her mother's throat open watching as she bled out. Isabelle smiles dropping the scalpel as she sat between her dead parents tears rolling down her cheeks as she held her head laughing insanely. Soon a group of policemen came busting into the basement seeing Isabelle covered in her parents blood. Isabelle looked up at them only being 10 years old and smiled._

" _Mommy and daddy lost my game" Was all she said as one of the policemen walked to her. She soon smiled big staring up at the male._

" _You want to play too?" She asks softly before being pinned to the ground. Her cheek against the floor she didn't struggle as the policeman put handcuffs on her sitting here up._

" _No fair now we can't play" she says softly as the policeman crouched in front of her starting to speak._

" _Sweetheart we aren't here to play one of your neighbors called saying they heard a lot of screaming and laughing so we came to check it out. Sweetheart who did this? Who killed your parents? Where are they? And are you okay is that's your blood?" The policeman asked as Isabelle sat quietly processing all the questions quietly._

" _This isn't my blood it's theirs and the person that did it is still here" She says smiling sweetly as the policeman frowns getting alert._

" _Where is the person" He asks her as she kept smiling._

" _That person is me I'm the one that killed them I was the one laughing" She says smiling as the policeman stared at her seeing she was serious. The policeman nodded standing as he helped Isabelle to her feet and brought her along with them. Isabelle hums softly as she was placed into the back of one of the cars. She hums looking around the vehicle as they started to move._

" _Where are we going?" She asks sweetly smiling at the cop._

" _I'm bringing you somewhere that will help you" The man says as Isabelle nods._

" _You know you should've came sooner a lot sooner" She says smiling as the cop was confused._

" _How much sooner and why is that?" He asks looking back at her smiling face._

" _At least six years sooner, because they have been doing that to me since I was 4" She says smiling happily as the cops eyes go wide. She giggles happily as soon enough they came to a stop Isabelle looking out the window and read a sign._

" _Insane asylum?" She says tilting her head as she was brought out and brought inside. She smiles humming happily being brought to a room she was checked and everything else. Upon seeing the scalpels and other medical tools she gained a big smile. Isabelle bolted over grabbing a scalpel as she turned to the doctor with a big grin._

" _Wanna play a game?" She asks as the doctor shook his head walking over and took the scalpel._

" _No and don't touch that" he says calmly as Isabelle pouts. The doctor soon deemed her insane. He put her in a straight jacket before bringing her to a room with a comfy looking bed as she tilts her head._

" _This is where you will be staying for a while Isabelle" The doctor says gently pushing her in as she pouts and sat on the bed. Isabelle sighs to herself laying down on the bed slowly falling asleep. She stayed at that asylum for 7 years till the day they had to move location. All the patients were brought to the new place as the doctors checked every room finding Isabelle had not left._

" _Isabelle sweetheart you need to come we are moving to a new place" The doctor says calmly walking in as she shook her head._

" _No I don't want to leave this place!" She shouts as the doctor frowns._

" _Sweetheart you have to" He says walking closer as she laughs and giggles. The doctor didn't realize she had broken her straight jacket and was holding a scalpel._

" _I'm not leaving and it looks like you wanna play a game" She says smirking as she lunged at the doctor pinning him. The doctor soon struggled yelling for help soon other doctors were running down the hall. Isabelle soon heard the approaching footsteps. Isabelle wanted to make it quick so she sliced the doctors throat open and ran to a different room hiding. She soon heard the other doctors gasp upon finding the now dead one and they immediately evacuated the rest of the asylum. They did not know what to do with Isabelle seeing as she wouldn't come willingly and now that she had a weapon it would be even harder. The doctors decided to make it so she couldn't escape. There was plenty of everything she needed as they made sure the place was secure before leaving. They were going to come back for her and put up warning and stay out signs up hoping no one would go in. Isabelle hums watching the doctor's leave as she smiles to herself._

" _Bye bye" she says happily soon getting a snack. She went to bed in her room only to be awoken by footsteps and teens laughing and talking. She frowns rubbing her eyes and got up peeking from her room. She saw a group of 4 teens who knew they had evacuated the asylum, but didn't know Isabelle was still there. Isabelle watched the group of three guys and one girl talking and walking through the dim halls._

" _So yeah I know right it's like why the hell did they even shut this place down in the first place" One of the four says._

" _I heard it's because they needed more space" Another says._

" _They probably just wanted to move out of this place the building is pretty old" the third one says. As they walked the female was visibly nervous. The three guys soon laugh looking to the female._

" _Hahaha why so nervous you scared?" The three ask her as she nods making them laugh. They laugh as she frowns._

" _It's not funny guys seriously!" She says trying to keep her voice down. The guys smirk and snicker._

" _Oh you afraid a psychopath is gonna come out and hurt you?" The first guy says as the others laugh more. Isabelle was soon quietly following them being curious._

" _I heard they left a patient here" the female says frowning as the guys roll their eyes._

" _Whatever it's just crap they say to make sure people stay out of here" the guys say as Isabelle smirks a bit._

" _You all wanna play a game?" She says out loudly making the guys jump and look around the female frightened._

" _See I told you they left a patient here we need to leave!" She says in a panicked voice as one of the guys yelled. Isabelle grabbed one smirking big as she dug her nails into his arm._

" _You four shall play with me better start running or you'll lose" She says smiling big as she cut the teens throat the other three screaming as they ran. Isabelle giggles and laughs as she chased another male. Soon all that was left was the female who freaked out seeing Isabelle who smiles big. Isabelle giggles walking towards the female happily stopping in front of her. The female shook violently as Isabelle smiles pointing._

" _Leave and go home" She says pointing to the exit allowing the female to live. The female nodded and ran to the exit soon stopping as she looked at Isabelle._

" _Why are you letting me leave?" She asks softly as Isabelle smiles._

" _You won the game. You were the last survivor thank you for playing with me" She says as the female nods smiling before leaving. Isabelle hums being happy she got to play as soon the next day came. She waited patiently for the doctors to come and get her but they didn't come and she was confused._

" _They said they would come and get me where are they?" She asks herself before going to the cafeteria. She went into the kitchen humming softly as she made herself something to eat. The asylum still has all the power since it was never shut off so it made things easier. Isabelle hums as she ate not knowing that the doctors weren't coming back anytime soon. The doctor's plan for Isabelle was to keep her there alone till she got lonely. They wanted to wait till she felt the need to be around others and come to them herself. They knew it could be risky to have her come to them, but they were willing to take that risk. This is part of her healing process a very important part. They learned she has never actually been around others for her entire life. Isabelle was locked in her home her entire life never having seen other people . The doctor's knew Isabelle has never been with others so she doesn't know how to interact with them. They told the people around town about her soon enough and put up flyers to warn them. The flyers told the people that when they see her to stay a safe distance, don't provoke her, and be kind. The doctor's knew she would be able to make it to the new asylum as it was just a little ways across town and had also told the people to give her directions if she asked. Isabelle hums being bored as it took a few weeks for her to start losing hope and started to get lonely._

" _Where are they why haven't they come for me yet?" She asks herself bringing her knees to her chest as she sat in a corner. She whimpers softly and looked around._

" _It's so lonely here I don't like it" Isabelle says getting up as she peeked out one of the windows sighing._

" _They probably forgot about me" She says sighing and sat quietly before crying herself to sleep. The doctors waited over a month for her, but she never came. They got a piece of paper from the mailman being confused they look at it. The paper had very messy handwriting on it but they assumed it was from Isabelle since she can't write well._

" _Um doctors of the asylum when are you coming to get me? Did you forget about me? I'm bored and lonely please come get me. Why will you not come? You promised you would. Please I don't want to be forgotten. I...I...I guess I'll just stay here forever then. I'll make sure to take care of the place though! Well b-bye then I guess._

 _Signed by um your craziest patient Isabelle… Miss you!"_

 _The doctors sigh realizing their plan wasn't going to work. At least she would stay safe there. Later in the night Isabelle hums being wide awake and bored. So she did what came to mind, drawing all over the walls! Isabelle always hated only having a few prices of paper to draw on so now she had all the walls since no one could stop her. Isabelle stayed up all night as she drew many things all different on each wall then went to sleep. Isabelle never left that asylum she's been living there ever since._

You shake your head no once more to the group as they sigh.

"Fine will you do it if we come with you?" They ask once more you shook your head.

"No that makes it worse when a group goes in her game begins. Run hide run more be the last one surviving and you can leave freely" You say calmly as the group rolls their eyes.

"That stupid myth there's no girl named Isabelle living in the asylum" They say and grab your arm as you kept shaking your head.

"No no stop it leave me alone let me go!" You yell your plead being unheard as they dragged you along to the asylum. This time they didn't stop as they dragged you into the building. You choked up on your screams not wanting to make a lot of noise. They dragged you deeper into the asylum despite your pleas and cries to let you go.

"Please stop it let me go I don't want this!" You cry out, but they kept dragging you along. You struggle and they kept dragging you.

"You can't avoid your fate (y/n)" They say as your eyes widen when you start hearing laughter. You struggle more needing to get away.

"No stop let me go!" You tell being thrown in a room the door closing and locking behind you. Soon enough you hear laughter and know your fate is sealed.

"Hello (y/n) wanna play a game?" A girl in a broken bloody straight jacket with bloody pants, red eyes, big smile, and very messy blonde hair asks walking into the light of the room smiling big as she held a scalpel. This was it this is Isabelle the demon of the asylum once she sees you she will get you by any means necessary. All you could do was whimper as you backed away. Isabelle smiles big as she hums softly walking towards you soon hovering over you.

"You lost my game you shouldn't have run away (y/n)" She says smiling big as she crouched in front of you. Your horrified only being able to watch as she brought the scalpel to your neck slowly dragging it across your neck. She laughs and giggles watching the life fade from your eyes as you could do nothing the life slipping away as your body was covered in your own blood. Then everything went black Isabelle had finally claimed her runaway victim. She turns fast hearing someone behind her seeing a tall slender faceless man.

"Who are you?" She asks the man standing. The man only tilted his head and leaned down gently lifting Isabelle's chin looking at her.

"Poor Isabelle that must've been awful what you've been through if you come with me you'll be safe and you'll be able to kill whenever you like" He says softly as Isabelle blinks thinking as she didn't want to leave the asylum she didn't want to leave her home.

"I don't want to leave my home" She says softly as he nods rubbing her cheek before standing and snapping his fingers.

"You don't have to now step outside and you'll be right next to where I want you to live you'll be able to come here whenever you want" He says as she nods smiling big.

"Yes thank you" She says happily and hugged who she found to know as slenderman and lived at the slendermansion along with the asylum.


End file.
